zimfandomcom-20200222-history
A Room with a Moose
Credits Originally aired Friday August 17, 2001 Writer Rob Hummel Director Steve Ressel Show Stars *Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), *Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) *Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), *Andy Berman (Dib), *Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim, Cop Radio), *Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), *Melissa Fahn (Gaz), *Richard Steven Horvitz (Bus Driver), *Rosearik Rikki Simons (Mongo Slunchy), *Antoinette Spolar (Haylie Duff / Selena Gomez) , *Janice Kawaye (Sara), *Danielle Koenig (Morla), *Adam Paul (Rob / Chunk / Flan) *Production Code: 09A Story Line When Zim formulates a plan to get revenge on his skoolmates and especially Dib, he gets them all participating on a fieldtrip. Dib, however, soon realizes that the driver of the bus isn’t real and quickly discovers Zim's deception, but due to his constant annoying theories, the other students disregard his warnings. Zim decides to gloat about his "magnificent plan" and informs Dib of every detail in confidence that Dib can do nothing to stop him, though Dib refuses to give up. Zim reveals that he has launched the bus into a wormhole traversing to an undisclosed location. Zim reveals three possible locations, the first being a universe filled with "very itchy" gas, the second being full of "pure dookie," and the last being Zim's chosen destination: a room with a moose. At first Dib is not intimidated until Zim launches several walnuts from the bus into the room with a moose and Dib watches in horror as the moose proceeds to munch on each walnut slowly. Dib flees in horror to inform the other students of Zim's plan only to be laughed at and be given a wedgie. Undeterred Dib proceeds to use his computer and determines that the wormhole will fork outward with the left path going to the room with a moose and the right going to Earth. Dib theorizes that if all the children were to sit on the right side of the bus then their combined weight would be enough to shift the bus off direction and into Earth. The other children refuse to sit on the right side of the bus as they would be sitting on the side Dib is sitting on. With only seconds left Dib disappointingly sits on the left side prompting the other skool children to sit on the right side causing the bus to shift to the right, back to Earth. Upon returning to Skool the skool children contemplate their field trip along with how annoying Dib was while Dib gleefully celebrates his victory as Zim angrily watches on. Fun Facts *In the projection on the windows, you can see a dog flying by over and over, behind the dog there is a sign that says “Make It Stop”, though it’s hard to read. It is most noticeable right before Dib uses his laptop to see the path of the wormhole. *Dib's computer said that there was one minute remaining, though it actually lasted for 100 seconds. The actual length of one minute is 60 seconds. *The walnuts that shot through the wormhole were done in 3D even though this was not planned, this supposedly ruined the budget. *This episode parodies the film Speed, which involved a police officer (played by Keanu Reeves) attempting to save a group of civilians on board a bus that has a bomb attached to it that will arm if the bus surpasses its 50mph speed limit and go off when it drops below. Quotes Zim: (opens door, sighs) MY BUSINESS... is done. Dib: (suspiciously, accusatorially) Who spends three hours to go to the bathroom before lunch, Zim? Zim: Nonsense. I had much to do! (leans in to Zita) SO MUCH! Zim: Ms. Bitters, I have a MIGHTY NEED to use the bathroom once again. Ms. Bitters: All right, but this is your last one for the rest of the school year. Zim: Prepare your bladder for imminent release! Dib: Nuh-uh! Are those walnuts? GIR: My walnuts! Zim: One worm hole would’ve sent you into a world of pure itching. Zim: You know, you can’t tell but that stuff’s really itchy! Zim: Another would have sent you to a place of pure dookie! Zim: So now I leave you to your — GIR: (whispering) Moosey fate. Say moosey fate. Zim: Your moosey fate! (evil laugh) Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/a-room-with-a-moose/episode/72702/summary.html Category:Season 1